Negociaciones
by RivendelRB
Summary: One Shot: Después de intensas búsquedas, Lord Voldemort consigue realizar parte de sus planes.


NOTA: Este es un fanfic que escribí el año pasado para un concurso que se realizó en la Fundación Círculo de Lectores HP de Venezuela. No sé por qué no lo publiqué después aquí o.o, pero en fin, como está escrito antes de la publicación del 7mo libro, ya no tiene sentido en cuando a la historia original de Rowling. En fin, espero que les guste .

* * *

**Negociaciones**

La noche estaba tan fría y nublada como todas las de aquella época del año en Kiev. Ya casi era invierno y los locales, abarrotados de gente, desplegaban el ambiente cálido del que eran capaces sus chimeneas, y así tratar de olvidar los numerosos que se formaban en las calles con la copiosa llovizna.

Un hombre canoso estaba sentado en una de las mesas de un local aceptable, junto a una ventana completamente abierta con cortinas rojas, mientras miraba ampliamente todo el panorama que se le ofrecía. Aunque su vestimenta daba la imagen de alguien adinerado, era común ver personajes de esta clase en locales populares. Estaba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa, sencillos pero elegantes, para pasar desapercibido entre los muggles, y su indumentaria terminaba con una abrigadora capa de excelente tela. También llevaba un reloj de oro, que no utilizaba, en su muñeca izquierda, y una cadena de oro que su capa escondía por momentos.

Una joven mesonera se le acercó para dejarle un vaso repleto con whisky de fuego que él, inmediatamente, empezó después de musitar un lacónico gracias. Empezaba a inquietarse a pesar de que su compañero, un gato de un obscuro tono terroso y ojos amarillos, le servía de consuelo al acariciarlo sobre el lomo a contrapelo, además de los muy hospitalarios efectos del alcohol que lograban, aunque levemente, calmar sus ánimos.

Por fin, entre los arbustos de una cercana colina apareció lo que esperaba. Unos pequeños y rápidos chispazos blancos, productos de una varita, le pusieron fin a su espera. Se acomodó en su silla a la vez que cercioraba que su varita se encontrara preparada en caso de suceder algún desajuste en lo previsto. El gato se deslizó de su regazo para acurrucarse bajo las sombras de la mesa.

La campañilla de la entrada sonó al abrirse la puerta del local y hacer pasar a un pequeño grupo de magos embutidos en suéteres y bufandas pero, detrás de aquellos nuevos visitantes, ignorantes a lo que ocurriría en aquel lugar, les siguió el sujeto que haría compañía al solitario hombre que, sentado, contemplaba la profunda obscuridad de la noche desde hacía varios minutos. Pasó desapercibido al atravesar la sala, sin dar muestras de misterio o preocupación, y sentose en la mesa ya ocupada para la ocasión.

- ¿Lo tienes? – Preguntó el recién llegado cuando pensó que, en una conversación casual y normal, ese sería el momento apropiada para empezar a hablar después de un saludo corriente.

- Claro que sí – le respondió el otro con un tono que demostraba obviedad y, con un movimiento muy disimulado, hizo ademán de sacar algo del interior de su túnica.

- ¡No! Todavía no. Digamos que no estoy lo suficientemente desesperado como para recibirlo en un lugar tan abierto a las miradas.

- Entonces¿qué insinúa que haré de más?

Repentinamente, el local se ambientó con el inició de una canción para acompañar a los comensales.

Todavía no ha finalizado el plazo que acordamos. – Miró alrededor con algo de incomodidad. – Aún no es media noche y este asunto termina una hora antes del amanecer.

- Bien. ¿Y su alteza dónde desearía reclamar su pequeña joya? – dijo con tono burlón mientras sentía que su gato cambiaba a una posición de alerta.

Los ojos del recién llegado relampaguearon con molestia y su interrogador, por primera vez, sintió un levísimo temor. A fin de cuentas ¿por qué él había tenido tantas precauciones para aquella noche? Tal vez aquella inquietud era la consecuencia de un temor inconsciente. Pero no permitió que sus nervios se aflojaran. El hombre que hacía poco se había sentado enfrente de él era su necesitado, y él una persona con experiencia en estos asuntos que, si consideraba prudente, podía cancelar, dejando desahuciado a su cliente. Pero finalmente continuó:

- De acuerdo¿qué es lo que quiere para finalizar todo esto? Porque le advierto que, cuando mañana amanezca, usted y yo no nos volveremos a encontrar hasta el fin de nuestros días.

La misma mesonera joven se acercó para retirar el vaso vacío de whisky y esta vez fue el recién llegado quien pidió hidromiel. Hubo una pausa en su conversación hasta que el nuevo vaso, lleno de bebida, estuvo sobre la mesa.

El nuevo acompañante era un hombre joven, de cabellos y ojos negros, muy apuesto aunque algo demacrado. Muchos de los que se involucraban en este tipo de actividades, que a los muggles les gustaba llamar "mafia", solían tener un aspecto algo desgarbado cuando no pertenecían a las altas esferas. Por lo visto, ese era el caso de este muchacho que, al contrario de su interlocutor, vestía una lujosa capa.

- En el parque. – le dijo al hombre mayor – Tan pronto como salgamos de aquí.

- Bien. – dijo con resolución – Entonces eso será dentro de aproximadamente una hora y media.

El hombre pidió la cuenta que firmó con el nombre de Kovac.

Pasaron un cuarto de hora mirándose las caras y hablando de temas banales hasta que Kovac vio que su cliente había terminado su hidromiel. Se levantó y el otro lo imitó para simular una despedida entre amigos, pero el joven volvió a sentarse cuando Kovac hizo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Tenía que organizar a su gente y debía cubrirse la espalda.

El hombre joven, después de meditar por unos minutos lo que haría aquella noche decidió retirarse gracias a que Kovac había pagado las bebidas, pues él casi se encontraba en miseria. Sin darse cuenta, el gato de Kovac seguía debajo de la mesa, observando cada uno de su movimiento y, seguidamente, cuando salió a la fría calle, empezó a ser perseguido por el cauto felino.

- Nadie deberá subestimarme, dijo para sí mismo, nadie volverá a hacerlo con Lord Voldermort. Así se hacía llamar ahora, alejando su pasado y borrándolo de las mentes que antes lo habían conocido como Tom Riddle.

Pasó por numerosas esquinas y cruzó varias calles, con la cabeza gacha mientras permanecía inmerso en sus ideas, totalmente ignorante a su perseguidor. A medida de que se acercaba al parque, las pocas personas, que a aquellas horas deambulaban en la lluviosa noche, empezaron a desaparecer y las calles cayeron en un profundo silencio que hacía sonar como truenos las pisadas de Voldemort.

Su concentración se vio cortada al pasar de largo un farol. La calles ya estaban desiertas excepto por él, y un pipote de basura de hojalata se volcó estrepitosamente. Dio media vuelta al escuchar el sonido y lo primero que vio fueron las desordenadas bolsas, papeles y envoltorios de comida que habían caído diseminados por el suelo. Seguidamente, una enorme rata salió de entre los deshechos y, rápidamente, un gato de ojos amarillos se lanzó sobre ella, que terminó transformándose en numerosas cucarachas que escapaban de sus garras. En aquella ciudad había una gran colonia de magos y brujas.

El gato y Voldemort se miraron por un segundo, y el primero salió corriendo hacia uno de los estrechos callejones que se formaba entre las casas.

Voldemort continuó su camino, sin ninguna conmoción. Sólo quería llegar lo antes posible a aquel parque. Siguió andando hasta que, al fin, empezó a pasar al lado de las rejas que rodeaban al área verde.

- Aloho mora. – Pensó al llegar a la verja principal que se abrió con total facilidad.

Entró en el parque y al poco tiempo vio la silueta de un hombre iluminada por la luz de la Luna que había logrado asomarse de entre los nubarrones. Era Kovac, con su pesada capa que lo arropaba de las ventiscas que llegaban. Voldemort se acercó a él, quien sacó un saquito de terciopelo negro que extendió a Voldemort.

- Ábralo. – Voldemort agarró el saquito y extrajo de él una pequeña gema, no mayor que una nuez. Estaba hermosamente tallada, con la forma de una mano rodeada por una delgada serpiente, y con detalles asombrosos que parecían casi imposibles para ser realizados por mano humana.

- Al fin lo tengo, pensó. Sus ojos brillaron con un repentino matiz rojo que se esfumó tan rápido como apareció, dejando extrañado a Kovac, quien ahora pensaba que tal vez habría sido sólo una ilusión. Voldemort seguía absorto en la gema, encantado por su forma y los reflejos de su lustrosa superficie. Aquello lo llevaría a un paso más cerca de lo que quería lograr. La idea lo extasió y sus labios formaron una extraña sonrisa que deformó su atractivo rostro, y Kovac empezó a pensar que ya era hora de alejarse de aquel sujeto que, aunque joven, empezaba a comportarse de manera demasiado sospechosa, aún cuando él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tratar con personas de aquella clase, pero aquel hombre... en conclusión, prefería seguir sus corazonadas cuando trataba con clientes desconocidos, y algo le decía que aquel sujeto no era como los matones corrientes que solía conocer. El maullido de su gato lo puso aún más en alerta y supo que aquella era la hora de marcharse; sus guardas lo esperaban. Voldemort vio al felino y lo reconoció; era el mismo gato que había intentado atrapar a la rata, y la idea de que había sido vigilado y perseguido lo enfureció, pero no lo demostró.

- Espero haber logrado sus expectativas – dijo Kovac, mientras daba una leve inclinación de despedida y se volteaba para adentrarse en el parque y perderse entre los árboles. Voldemort no dijo nada y por un momento vio cómo se alejaban Kovac y su gato.

Siguió apreciando la hermosa gema y se dijo que no podía perder más tiempo. Salió corriendo del parque y dejó la verja abierta. Pasó por la misma calle desierta donde se había topado con el gato y, al igual que éste lo había hecho, se adentró en un apretado callejón entre dos casas destartaladas y sucias donde, al llegar al final de la pared de una de ellas, halló una puerta pequeña y astillada. La abrió poco a poco y las bisagras rechinaron inevitablemente, dando paso a una angosta escalerilla. Su varita se iluminó y empezó a bajar por ellas. Era una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas y con un fuerte olor a humedad que llegaba a ser desagradable al combinarse con el hedor de viejos animales roedores que se descomponían en la estancia, la madera de unos pequeños barriles de reserva se estaba pudriendo y el friso de las paredes se desmoronaba al tocarlo.

En una esquina se encontraba un desvencijado cajón rodeado de botellas empolvadas, algunas todavía estaban selladas y contenía un líquido que tal vez había sido vino. Voldemort las retiró y algunas de ellas cayeron al suelo, se rompieron y el olor a vinagre se combinó con la humedad y la putrefacción. Cuando quitó el candado, que ya estaba abierto y oxidado, abrió el cajón y allí se encontraba una cuchara fea y torcida, sin lustre y con manchas negras.

Lo tocó y pronto sintió que se elevaba e iba a gran velocidad, en un remolino de colores y formas que le produjeron algo de vértigo. Cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo recuperó la compostura y revisó el lugar donde ahora se encontraba. El traslador lo había dejado en el lugar exacto. Hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo a lo medido.

Se encontraba en el claro de un bosque, pero todo a su alrededor era obscuridad, pues ahora las nubes bloqueaban completamente los rayos de la Luna que, hacía un rato, se había asomado. Era una colina alta y la ventisca se acrecentaba, los árboles dejaban caer sus hojas secas en grandes cantidades que chocaban contra él y se arremolinaban en el suelo de tierra que empezaba a mostrar motas blancas de nieve. De repente fue consciente de que sus manos estaban entumecidas por el frío y su abrigo y su delgada capa no ayudaban a evitarlo. Pensó que podía realizar un simple hechizo para calentarse pero sería un error atraer a demasiadas criaturas.

De su boca salió un escalofriante silbido que al principio se confundió con el sonido del viento, pero fue tomando forma hasta ser la clara "voz" de una serpiente. Era pársel, una lengua que traía consigo muchas supersticiones.

A pesar de la obscuridad, Voldemort veía directamente frente a él, como si pudiera escrutar lo que la falta de luz quería esconder o, tal vez, escuchaba los silbidos de una verdadera serpiente. No había ramas secas que delataran los movimientos de alguna otra criatura pero, como dos mínimas luciérnagas, se revelaron los ojos rayados de un reptil. Empezaron a llegar nubes más ligeras, por donde se filtraba la tenue luz de la Luna, y era el momento en que los animales nocturnos podían salir de sus guaridas y aprovechar la iluminación. Los ojos siguieron centelleando a la vez que se acercaban con lentitud.

- Haz vuelto. – Dijo la serpiente, con un silbido casi inaudible. Se acercó más a Voldemort hasta situarse a muy corta distancia de él y se irguió hasta su pecho. Ahora podía ver el casi imperceptible brillo de sus escamas adheridas a su larga y musculosa figura que sólo las serpientes tienen. – Es extraño ver a un humano cumplir su palabra con alguien como yo.

- Yo no soy cualquier humano.

- No, por supuesto que no. Tú hablas nuestra lengua. Tú compartes nuestra misma alma. Te enrosca a la vida como nosotras lo hacemos sobre una víctima.

Una musaraña salió de su escondrijo subterráneo y logró caminar unos cortos pasos, pero la serpiente fue implacable y, con su poderos cuerpo, la estranguló terriblemente. Luego la dejó caer sin ningún propósito.

Pero tú ahora eres digno de nuestra confianza – continuó –, y todas te escucharán cuando hables. – La serpiente terminó un largo siseo con su larga lengua bifurcada, y empezó a desplazar su vientre por el duro suelo que empezaba a congelarse. Retomó el camino por donde había llegado, pero se detuvo en el linde del bosque y, con su gélida mirada, volvió su cabeza hacia Voldemort, que seguía parado en el mismo lugar, como si esperara alguna respuesta proveniente de él. Éste pareció entender la mirada y, con simplicidad, sacó la gema del saquito y la colocó en la palma de su mano. La serpiente inclinó su cabeza en señal de aceptación y continuó su camino hacia el interior del bosque.

Voldemort guardó la joya y empezó a experimentar una gran curiosidad siguiendo a la serpiente. Ahora le era imposible vislumbrar nada y no le quedó otra más que pensar "lumos" y su varita brilló. El terreno estaba casi estéril de hierba y sólo se veían unos pocos arbustos, los árboles estaban casi deshojados pero a medida que caminaba aparecían pinos resistentes. Empezaron a subir una cuesta y Voldemort perdió por un momento el rastro del reptil. Pero el crujido de unas ramas a su izquierda le dijo por dónde seguir. No tuvo mayores pensamientos mientras caminaba, sólo se concentraba en seguir la cola de su guía, hasta que, por fin, ésta se detuvo bruscamente y volteó hacia él su triangular y chata cabeza. Voldemort observó el lugar al que llegaron.

- Entonces, aquí es. – Dijo en un murmullo para sí mismo, y la serpiente asintió con parsimonia. Estaban frente a la entrada de una gruta cubierta por las ramas de numerosos arbustos que atravesó con algo de incomodidad, seguido por el reptil.

Empezaba con un techo bajo que luego fue elevándose, a la vez que, el terreno por el que caminaba, empezaba a descender junto con delgados hilos de agua que se formaban por la humedad o salían del interior de la tierra. Hubo un momento en que no pudo seguir viendo la parte superior de la caverna, pero escuchó el aleteo y chillido de los murciélagos, lo que daba respuesta a los trozos de frutas descompuestas en las rocas y los excrementos de las paredes.

Según fuentes confiables que él había buscado, en un pasado bastante remoto hubo magos que habitaron las cavernas de aquellas colinas pero, en sólo una de ellas, habían mantenido y ocultado sus más preciados tesoros y secretos. Aquello era magia antigua y él no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad para sus fines. Un relato verdaderamente antiguo contaba que había una caverna donde se hallaba, protegida y escondida, un valiosísimo objeto que aseguraba la casi protección completa y ciertos poderes, de los cuales él aún no tenía conocimientos, al que supiera manejarlo. Él se ocuparía posteriormente de llenar aquellas lagunas de su conocimiento sobre esta atractiva historia, porque lo que realmente le importaba de inmediato era la primera de las cualidades habladas para lo que tenía planeado. Y se había ganado la confianza de aquella serpiente que, según decía ella misma, era tan antigua como el relato. Como fuera, lo descubriría muy pronto.

La serpiente se adelantó tanto que él perdió su rastro, y en el duro y rocoso terreno no se marcaba su trayectoria. Llegó a una bifurcación del camino y no supo qué dirección tomar.

- A tu derecha – dijo un silbido, y pronto vio los rayados ojos de su guía. Aquello cada vez le producía más excitación. Era claro que aquel ser sabía el camino que debían seguir, y se preguntó con qué se encontraría.

Pasaron numerosos minutos con la varita iluminada, cada vez más dentro de las profundidades de la tierra, hasta que se toparon con una lisa pared de roca. Voldemort se quedó extrañado y confuso. Pensaba que la serpiente le había dicho lo cierto pero, de repente, sintió que se le escapa algo. Aquel no era un camino cualquiera formado por la misma naturaleza, aquella senda había sido creada con un fin, había sido "moldeada" por la habilidad humana y se percató de que, a su alrededor, había partes de las paredes que estaban cubiertas por runas. Aquello era un buen signo para él.

- ¡Ah! – dijo la serpiente – Al fin caes en los detalles.

- Esto no es cualquier antro de prehistóricos humanos. – Y su mirada empezó a abarcar todo lo que lo rodeaba. – Y hay muchos aspectos de la magia antigua que se nos escapan en la actualidad. Incluso a mí. – Su voz era apremiante. No podía dignarse a observar aquellas paredes nada más. - ¿Qué se supone que esconde esto?

- Por lo menos ya sabes que esconden algo. Esto, que parece el final de un común sendero, es la puerta hacia lo que tú ansías.

Los ojos de Voldemort se tornaron rojos y desesperados.

La serpiente se acercó a la pared de roca y de su boca salieron silbidos que Voldemort no comprendía, como si el don del pársel hubiera desaparecido en él. Definitivamente aquello era una magia totalmente oculta para él hasta ese momento. La serpiente continuaba con los sonidos, ignorando lo que Voldemort podía sentir o pensar aquel momento.

Percibió que el extraño siseo se fue convirtiendo en palabras desconocidas, y éstas acrecentaban su volumen hasta que fue consciente de que eran numerosas voces lo que estaba escuchando. De las paredes y el suelo aparecieron decenas de pequeñas y delgadas serpientes que se deslizaban en círculos y, con una brusquedad que resultó angustiosa, todas callaron y desaparecieron en humo. Únicamente quedaba la enorme guía de Voldemort, incomparable con los pequeños reptiles que acababan de esfumarse.

Voldemort quiso preguntarse qué había sucedido, pero antes de poder plantearse la interrogante la caverna rugió, o eso fue lo que le pareció, y vibró por un segundo. Algunas rocas cayeron y lo golpearon en la cabeza y los hombros. La piedra lisa empezó a resquebrajarse, pero no de una manera torpe y desigual. Se formó un arco que fue retrocediendo y luego se movió a la izquierda.

Aquello dio paso a una enorme cámara que se iluminó con grandes antorchas adheridas a la roca, y su varita ya no fue necesaria. La habitación sólo tenía aquella entrada, o eso parecía, que se cerró tras Voldemort y la serpiente.

- Hela ahí – le dijo a Voldemort y éste se acercó a una mesa de piedra con relieves de diversos animales, pero todos rodeados por una larga serpiente. Líneas de runas aparecían entre ellos y, en el centro de la mesa, una mano de tamaño natural esculpida, también en piedra, rodeada por una serpiente de esmeralda. Era el mismo diseño de la gema que él tenía, pero había una diferencia. La mano de piedra sujetaba una preciosa daga de oro que, en el centro de la empuñadura, parecía faltarle algo. – Los que habitaban estas tierras admiraban a los seres del bosque, pero a nosotras nos honraban. Eran los ancestros del conocido Salazar Slytherin y, por lo tanto, también tuyos. Por eso te he permitido la entrada.

Y la gema es lo que falta en la daga, pensó Vodemort. La volvió a sacar de su saquito, por tercera vez aquella noche. Las manos casi le temblaban por la emoción, y sus ojos se desorbitaron al colocarla en su lugar. La gema encajaba, la serpiente de esmeralda se enroscó en la muñeca y la mano, con un sonido que parecía haberse quebrado, soltó la daga que cayó sobre la mesa. Pero Voldemort todavía no se atrevía a tocarla.

- Entonces¿por qué no te mantuvo en Hogwarts en lugar del basilisco? – Preguntó Voldemort mientras tenía la mirada fija en la daga.

- Porque lo que él entonces necesitaba era un ser destructor que cumpliera sus planes de exterminio, y no un guardián de los secretos.

La serpiente dio una vuelta alrededor del mesón y luego se irguió hasta poder ver la daga.

- Agárrala – A Voldemort le molestó que le dieran una orden. Él la tomaría si le apetecía y, si no, la dejaría. Estaba claro que lo primero era lo que quería y, a fin de cuentas, aquel reptil sabía más de lo que él suponía y estaba muy relacionado con su linaje. Aquello lo favorecía y decidió agarrar el objeto sin más miramientos. La observó deleitado y se dijo que aquella noche no terminaría allí.

Todavía no amanecía y Voldemort retornaba a la civilización de calles, edificios y faros. Lo acompañaba aquella gran serpiente de la colina.

- ¿Apuñalar como lo haría un burdo muggle? – preguntó él.

La serpiente soltó un silbido de furia.

- No subestimes lo que te digo. – le dijo, y Voldemort mostró cierta ira.

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo titilar las luces de las farolas que finalmente se extinguieron. Caminaba con gran agilidad, sin producir mayores sonidos con sus pasos, hasta llegar a las rejillas de una linda casa que prometía gran amplitud. Las saltó y se digirió a la parte posterior de la casa. En el piso superior había una larga terraza que se comunicaba con una habitación al cruzar las puertas de cristal que, desde dentro, estaban cubiertas por vaporosas cortinas.

La serpiente subió por el muro con ayuda de una gruesa planta trepadora hasta llegar a la terraza y pasar su bifurcada lengua por debajo de las puertas. Supo que había alguien dentro de la habitación pero ésta estaba a obscuras. Dio un siseo y Voldemort subió de la misma manera con gran agilidad. Volvió a agitar su varita y escuchó cómo el cerrojo se abría. Movió la manija y la puerta se abrió. Entraron y la cerraron con rapidez antes de que el frío viento alertara a alguien o a algo.

Era un dormitorio ricamente adornado pero muy elegante. A un lado había una cama y en ella dormitaba Kovac. Voldemort se disponía a acercarse pero dos ojos amarillos se abrieron en lo que parecía un saco al lado de Kovac, pero la serpiente ya se había deslizado por debajo de la cama y rápidamente atacó al gato que lazó un fuerte maullido. Kovac se despertó y gritó pero Voldemort ya estaba casi encima de él y, cuando estuvo a su alcance, el puñal atravesó el corazón de Kovac. Una luz verde pasó por la hoja, desde el corazón al centro de la daga y la gema de ésta empezó a brillar. La serpiente tallada se desenroscó como lo había hecho en la caverna y, como un rayo, golpeó a Voldemort que tropezó y cayó. La mano, ahora liberada de la serpiente, concentró una pequeña esfera verde que fue lanzada al reptil vivo que Volvemort había traído consigo

Se escuchó un ajetreo en las habitaciones de la casa. Seguramente los guardas habían escuchado el grito y el maullido. En el dormitorio de Kovac todo entró en una repentina calma. El gato y su dueño estaban muertos y Voldemort no pudo evitar esbozar una gran y grotesca sonrisa. Se sentía más ligero estando, parte de su alma, protegida por la serpiente. Y él la controlaría. Ahora estaba a un paso más cerca de la inmortalidad.

- Todo salió bien, Nagini. – Su voz sonó sobrenatural, sus ojos enrojecieron y, junto con su nueva acompañante, se alejaron de aquella ciudad, mientras pensaba que las palabras de Kovac habían sido ciertas hasta cierto punto: no se volverían a ver hasta el fin de sus días y, ese final, para él nunca llegaría.


End file.
